1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a method for interfacing to memory and devices thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-speed memory interfaces are sensitive to operating conditions such as variations in voltage, temperature, and device performance. Changes in these parameters can cause sufficient variations in timing that corrupt data transferred to and from memory. A device and method operable to compensate for such variations would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.